Elyseum
by Arkaham
Summary: John Watson actúa demasiado extraño, no parece el mismo desde el incidente, pero al desaparecer por completo a la mitad de un caso, Sherlock usara todas las claves a su alrededor incluyendo una misteriosa llamada proveniente de los Estados Unidos.


Elyseum

La ira de Kahn esta dirigida a mi por escribir esto…. :O diablos. 

**Elyseum o Eliseo.**  
Proyecto de Nanowrimo  
Traduccion al español 52 mil palabras aprox.  
Version original: AO3 (soon)  
Crossover de Sherlock BBC y Supernatural  
**Advertencia**s: un par de desnudos, golpisas, malas palabras y la muerte de alguien.  
**Personajes**: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel, Molly Hooper, Greg Lestrade y un OC. Asi me olvide de algunos demonios y otros personajes.  
**Parejas:** :D yummy Johnlock, un poco destiel y sha.  
**Estatus** terminado (almenos en ingles) ire subiendo los episodios conforme los vaya traduciendo.

* * *

**Eliseo**

1. También llamado los campos elíseos. Mito griego. El lugar donde habitan los bendecidos después de la muerte.

2. Estado de dicha perfecta.

3. Lugar o condición ideal de felicidad

4. Lugar ficticio, lugar imaginario o lugar mítico. Un lugar que existe solo en la imaginación, un lugar del que se dice solo existe en escritos ficticios o religiosos.

Sherlock estaba bebiendo té. Negro, dos de azúcar y un poco de crema. Su rizos teñidos flotaban en el aire caliente de verano. Estaba leyendo un viejo periódico, la televisión del café platicaba quieta en el fondo, los otros clientes eran también una molestia y él tenia que tolerarlos un par de semanas mas, si es que quería terminar el trabajo apropiadamente.

El trabajo era encontrar a Sebastian Moran y tachar su nombre de la listade Sherlock de los mas buscados antes de que este hombre descubriera a Sherlock vivo fuese a terminar su propio trabajo Asesinar a John.

_Querido John, solo seis días mas antes de que regrese, en este lugar el té es muy caliente y malo, extraño el tuyo. _Sherlock guardo la entrada en una carpeta "historias para John". Después, dejo el periódico y sacó su teléfono, presiono un botón aleatorio el fondo de pantalla se mostró. Sherlock sonrío con ternura ante la imagen.

La imagen siempre hacia corazón derretirse y le ayudaba a desaparecer toda su frustación.

"¡Es hermoso mami!" Un niño cualquiera grito en la calle.

"Es una lluvia de luces" Una adolescente gritó.

"Meteoritos cayendo" El hombre tras de él comentó a su fallida cita.

Su mobil reflejo las luces del cielo, en verdad, eran meteoritos cayendo iluminando el cielo londinense. Sherlock se giró, miró el cielo por unos momentos. Luego el pretendió sacar algunas fotos con su mobil. La siguiente vez, su disfraz seria de un miembro de policía y no de un turista idiota.

Aburrido.

Loa siguiente días, la televisión recontó la historia, trató de explicar de porque el mundo vio meteoritos y porque la todopoderosa NASA no se dio cuenta del evento, además del porque nadie encontró cráteres de meteorito.

Pero de acuerdo, eso era completamente irrelevante para su trabajo, después de todo, saber de un montón de meteoritos no iba a ayudarle de ningún modo a matar a Moran o decirle donde estaba escondido. Todo el evento fue borrado en las siguientes horas, excepto las pocas fotografías en su teléfono inteligente, que por alguna razón se quedaron.

El disfraz de hoy era algo muy idiota, una caucha de baseball con las palabras NYJ en un color verde feo, una playera blanca con las letras muy grandes Yo corazón NY, jeans desteñidos y snickers, rojo brillante con blanco. Tomo su mochila llena de parches de al menos diecisiete ciudades de las cuales doce eran de los Estados Unidos. Sherlock también tomó su _London A to Z*_ y salio del cuarto y del hotel.

Sherlock caminó por su ciudad con la nariz bien metida en el librito, cualquiera que lo viera solo vería un turista perdido, pero de hecho Sherlock estaba caminando las mismas tres cuadras contemplando las posibilidades para buenos escondites. Algunas veces Sherlock se detenía y miraba alrededor, en falsa maravilla, como si su pequeña guía le hubiese dicho un pequeño secreto de la ciudad.

Y fue cuando Sherlock choco con John.

"Lo siento" La voz de John hizo que el corazón de Sherlock saltara. Él estaba aquí, enfrente. Tan saludable, tan hermoso, tan distraído y tan fuera de si mismo. Si Sherlock quisiera, podría abrazar al hombre y meterlo al cuarto de su hotel.

"No hay problema" Sherlock contestó en su perfecto acento americano. John se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudar a sherlock levantarse. Sherlok la tomó. Era suave, tibia y muy John. Tan pronto como Sherlock estuvo de pie, John levantó el pequeño libro y lo observo como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes.*

"Estoy medio perdido" Sherlock dijo. John mantuvo su atención en el libro. Entonces se dio cuenta. John no le había preguntado si él estaba bien. Su lado médico no se había mostrado. Normalmente, él incluso habría preguntado si lo llevaba u otra cosa que Sherlock quisiera como disculpa.

"Buena suerte" John devolvió el libro y caminó en la dirección hacia el parque. ¿Que pasaría con su John para que se comportara así?

Sherlock decidió seguir al doctor de la armada un par de horas hasta descubrirlo. Moran podía esperar un par de horas mas.

John caminó hacia el parque y se sentó junto a un árbol. Entonces comenzó a hablar, sin preocuparse si la gente le miraba.

"¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer?" John comenzó "No hay hogar al cual regresar y ...Ya te extraño"

Bueno esa era muy John, extrañando a Sherlock. Sherlock sonrió un poco pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció.

"Voy a encontrar a ese idiota" John suspiró y se recostó en el pasto, John estaba hablando de Sherlock, Idiota era uno de los sobrenombres para Sherlock o era lo que decía el archivo. Se estuvo así hasta la media noche y Sherlock lo encontró extraño. Ningún hombre o mujer se atrevieron a molestarlo e incluso los animales mantuvieron su distancia.

John se sentó y miró hacia donde Sherlock se ocultaba, le sonrío como si hubiese visto un hechizo mágico levantarse del arbol y se alejó.

Sherlock estaba cansado de mirar, de tratar de reunir información de su John, de estar en sus rodillas por horas e inmóvil, de tolerar los buenos gestos que los londinenses le ofrecían. Regresó a su cuarto de hotel y llamó a Molly.

"Hola..." Ella contesto nerviosamente "No es buena hora pero.."

"¿John esta bien? Sherlock preguntó sin saludar a su amiga.

"Ya no lo sé" ella se movía inquieta al otro lado de la linea, sabanas se movieron y la lampara fue prendida. "Tal vez tu puedas ayudarlo, no ha sido el mismo desde..."

Ah, el incidente. Ella aun estaba sensible por el tema.

"Lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí" Dijo Sherlock salvando a Molly del dolor de decirlo de nuevo.

"Date prisa Sherlock, tengo un mal presentimiento" Ella declaró segura, ellos habían discutido los presentimientos_**_ antes, pero la ultima vez que Molly tuvo un _mal presentimiento,_ John le dijo que tal vez su tercer intento seria el bueno. Eso fue en viernes y John era otra persona el siguiente Lunes que ella le vio.

"Gracias Molly" Sherlock colgó, caminó de un lado al otro en su cuarto. De verdad necesitaba trabajar mas rápido.

En la siguiente semana, Sherlock descubrió donde y como Moran estaba actuando, el hombre acechaba a John todos los días, desde el apartamento de John hasta la clínica, el incluso tuvo la insolencia de ir visitarlo a la clínica como paciente. Pero claro, dulce John, dulce adorable John no notó nada malo con el hombre.

Así que Sherlock se disfrazo de bibliotecario, como si los bibliotecarios tuvieran uniformes, se puso una gorra de lana tejida con una bufanda que combinaba, lentes falsos, chaqueta café, pajarita negra, pantalones negros y los mismos snickers rojos de su disfraz de turista idiota americano y un abrigo rojo.

Pidió a Sarah un turno con el Doctor Watson en la clínica y la mujer obedeció pidiendo le su nombre y los síntomas, luego lo mando a esperar. Para su disgusto Sebastian moran estaba allí.

"El doctor Watson es el mejor doctor de la clínica" dijo Moran de pronto, su tono implicaba que el hombre quería platicar. Sherlock le miró y mostró una gran sonrisa falsa.

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad, mi esposa me cortó el dedo gordo y el doctor simplemente lo arreglo" Sebastian alzó su mano derecha para mostrar la cicatriz, Una gran cicatriz alrededor del dedo gordo estaba allí para presumir.

"¿No fuiste al hospital?" Preguntó Sherlock con verdadera curiosidad. Aunque amara a su doctor y alabara sus habilidades, el sabía como cualquier otro hombre en Londres que para coser de vuelta un dedo gordo, cualquier cirujano necesitaba un quirófano y no una humilde habitación de una clínica

"Muy lejos" Contestó Sebastian. Su cuerpo hablaba a Sherlock de seguridad, su ropa hablaba de soledad y claro de ninguna esposa.

"Ya veo" Sherlock observó al hombre cuidadosamente.

"No, no lo ves" Moran dijo feliz "Tenía dolor, el hospital estaba muy lejos y mi casa esta como a dos cuadras de aquí, así que vine. El doctor Watson era el único que estaba libre en ese momento y cuando vio mi mano él sonrío y me llevó a su consultorio, e hizo su magia. Me dio un analgésico, cosió mi dedo y me dijo '_Ruega al ángel Tessiel y tu mano estará bien en pocas semanas_' me vendo y me hechó"

El hombre suspiró, se estiró su espalda hasta que algunos huesos tronaron y volvió a ver a Sherlock. "Mi mano se compuso a la semana, regrese con el doctor Watson para decirle del milagro y él solo dijo 't_uviste fe, no la compartas_"

¿Que? John jamas fue un hombre devoto, o al menos jamas le habló sobre decirle a sus pacientes el tener fé o pedirles que orasen a un ángel.

"Oh, eso suena maravilloso" Sherlock dijo con falsa sorpresa.

"Es increíble, lo sé, pero asta donde sé, el doctor Watson es muy bueno con su practica y aun mejor amigo, él me permite venir a visitarlo a su trabajo y platicar"

Las cejas de Sherlock se alzaron, John debía estar desesperado para hacer amigos de sus pacientes.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió, una mujer y su hijo salieron, muy agradecidos la mujer se despido del doctor. John caminó por el pasillo y vio a los dos hombres.

"Hey Sebby, que tal si esperas mientras atiendo al caballero" Pidió John a Sebastian.

"Bien, puedo ir por chocolate mientras" Sebastian dijo levantándose.

"Genial" Entonces John miró a Sherlock "Por favor pase" Y permitió que Sherlock entrara al consultorio primero.

El consultorio de John tenia un montón de figuritas, un bailarín de metal con el estilo clásico de la India, un ángel de plástico cubriendo su rostro, una taza azul con letras grandes "Confía en mi, soy el Doctor" y finalmente el gorro de cazador gris. _El_ gorro de cazador.

Sherlock miró al gorro con disgusto.

"Eso perteneció a Sherlock Holmes" dijo John casualmente "pero prefiero pensar que fue usado en el especial de navidad"***

"oh" Sherlock apenas dijo, este John estaba actuando raro.

"Soy el doctor Watson, ¿que puedo hacer por usted?" John comenzó con su oficio.

El mismísimo acto de ver ese sombrero lo desbalanceó y luego escuchar que perteneció a algo diferente dejo a Sherlock sin palabras. Cada objeto, cada movimiento le decía a Sherlock que el John que una vez conoció había cambiado en este extraño.

"Me siento nostálgico" Sherlock dijo, quizá dando indicios de quien era su John volvería. "Y muy aburrido, todo es tan plano"

"¿Algo mas?" John estaba al otro lado de su escritorio tomando notas.

"Los parches de nicotina se vuelven insuficientes" Sherlock continuó.

"aun asi ¿Usted se siente bien? ¿no hay dolor?" john preguntó de pronto "La forma dice que usted tiene resfriado y una jaqueca severa, ¿esta usted diciendo que mintió solo para entrar a la clínica?

John le hizo sonreír, hizo que todo valiera la pena.

"Algo asi" Sherlock sintió la necesidad de quitarse su disfraz.

"Muy bien" John detuvo sus anotaciones, se puso de pie "Le recomendaría un buen psicólogo, pero como ya esta usted aquí, le voy a escuchar y voy a tratar de hacer todo lo que pueda por usted" Abrió luego un cajón y saco una bolsa de papel y la extendió hacia Sherlock "¿Gomitas?****

**{/Sherlock one}**

* * *

* The Blind Banker

** En ingles se uso feeling a modo de juego de palabra. Presentimiento / sentimiento. :P

***En el especial de "The Snowmen del doctor Who", el Doctor usa un gorro de cazador gris pretendiendo ser Sherlock holmes.

****Gomitas – Jelly babies Lo que ofrecía el 4to doctor cada ves que se veía en problemas.


End file.
